Telephone Call
by Hanspam
Summary: A missed call leads to potential tragedy *Chapter 3 here*
1. Default Chapter

Telephone Call  
  
Summary: Short, and, um...short.   
  
Rating: I have absolutely no idea, so I'll go for a PG13.  
  
Disclaimer: The won't let me have the characters!! Voodoo dolls are in the process of being created.  
  
Author's Notes: I wrote this on a Sunday, the night before my English exam, and you can kinda tell I was having a writer's block issue. I decided to do this before a sequel to Unavoiadable Secrets, because I can't even think of a title for that let alone a storyline. So (daa da dah!!) the final result.  
  
  
Dear Tommy,  
Tonight I called you to tell you that I still love you. That after two years of purposeful silence, I can't imagine any kind of life without you in it anymore.  
  
You weren't home. All I got was some impersonal machine, telling me your family was unavailable, and to please leave a message after the tone.  
  
I didn't leave a message. I hung up after the tone, and I know that's annoying but I couldn't help it.  
  
I haven't spoken to you or seen you in two years, but I never stopped caring. There was another guy, but I was wrong, he wasn't my soulmate and could never hold a candle to you.  
  
I really needed to speak to you tonight, to tell you what's gone wrong for me over the past two years. You have absolutely no idea what has been going on in my life these days, and I'm not even sure that I want to explain.  
  
Some part of me tells me that you were out with Kat. I know what you have? had? with her, and I respect it, I just don't like it. Still, I suppose that's neither here nor there anymore. I let you go for a cheap replacement, and now I have to deal with it.  
  
Except I'm not that good at dealing these days.  
  
By the time you read this...hopefully you'll know what I've done. Hopefully someone will have found me.  
  
As a cancer patient for the last two years, I have a fully stocked medicine cabinet. As soon as I put this letter in the mail, I plan on consuming the entire contents of it.  
  
I can't live with the empty shell of a person I've become, I can't cope with relying on people for every little thing that I used to take for granted. Even the most expensive of treatment can't save me. I want to do this now, so people can say that at least I still had a few shreds of dignity left when I ended it.  
  
Why weren't you home?  
  
Have you any idea how badly I needed to hear your voice one last time, to say how sorry I was for things that have gone before?  
  
But I guess I'll just have to go into the next world without hearing your gorgeous voice one last time.  
  
And now is my chance to say that I'm sorry.  
  
I never wanted to hurt you, but it was the only option that I had.  
  
There are going to be questions asked about this, but I don't think anyone will be able to answer them. All I know is at this moment I don't think I've ever been so lonely in my entire life. No friends here, no family. I leave alone.  
  
But I didn't want to go before reminding you of one thing.  
  
No matter where I end up, I will always love you.  
  
Okay, I'm going to go before I chicken out of this. I'll put this in my mailbox to be picked up tomorrow morning, and no-one will be any the wiser.  
  
Could you please do one thing for me. Could you tell everyone that I didn't want it to be this way. I wanted you to be there when I rang, I wanted you to be there to talk me out of this, to reassure me that I will make it out of this mess alive. But you weren't, and in the immortal words of Nine Days, we all end up alone.  
  
So...I guess I might see you sometime in the afterlife.  
  
Kim (I was going to put the one and only, but then it dawned that in about 15 minutes there won't be any more me. Why am I doing this?)  
  
A/Notes (again): I know it's rubbish, so don't flame me. And no comments about inaccuracy please, I have 2 close relatives who have gone through this. I may do a sequel in which it turns out her suicide attempt was unsuccessful. Do you want it? Let me know please.  
  



	2. Chapter 2: The Realization

Telephone Call  
  
Summary: Chapter 2 of three... and let's just say it didn't work.  
  
Rating: I don't remember...whatever it was before, nothing's really changed.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, no change here either. Sorry to disappoint you. Oh, except I've borrowed the names for all parental units apart from Kim's stepfather from Cheryl Roberts' stories. Sorry!  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, I have to say I do like enthusiastic responses such as the ones I received for the first chapter. So I'm being nice and making this into a possible trilogy. Yes, you guessed it, still putting off revision (denial, still I only have 7 exams left) and I still have no ideas about Unavoidable Secrets 2. Also, I've just finished reading Veronika Decides To Die by Paulo Coelho, and this has inspired me a lot. Read the book, it's absolutely fantastic!  
  
Thank You's: Everyone who reviewed the first chapter, please review people!!!  
  
  
"There's some mail for you on the table," Janice Oliver told her son Tommy as he wandered into the house one afternoon. "Looks as though it's from Kim, judging by the postmark."  
  
Tommy silently picked up the letter and looked at it. Since leaving school barely a month beforehand, he'd been so busy with the new concept of racing in his life, that he'd barely had time to think about his ex-girlfriend, the only person who he had really given his heart to. Katherine had left for England just a week before, and although he had been sad to see her go, he hadn't been in the same depressed state that had taken him over after Kim had left for Florida two years before.  
  
"Are you just going to look at it, or actually open it sometime today?" his mother asked gently. "She hasn't been in touch for quite some time, who knows what she may have to say by now."  
  
Nodding, Tommy ripped open the white envelope and pulled out the sheets of notebook paper inside. His eyes widened as he read the first lines, and he quickly scanned the rest fo the letter, certain phrases jumping out at him.  
  
"I still love you..."  
  
"cancer patient for the last two years..."  
  
"Can't save me..."  
  
"No more me."  
  
Tommy didn't realise that his hands were now violently shaking until he dropped the letter back onto the table. Janice took one look at her son's ashen white face and picked up the letter, all the while listening to Tomy who was swearing under his breath.  
  
"Why wasn't I home?" her son demanded presently, struggling to fight off tears. "If I had been home, the maybe she'd still be here now."  
  
Janice had always know there was unfinished business between Kim and Tommy, and now she hoped that Kim had not been able to go through with her suicide attempt, or that her cancer was not as bad as she had described. She went to pick up the cordless phone and the address book that lay beside it. "I don't want to get your hopes up, but it may not have worked, or she may have decided not to go through with it. I would have thought that someone would have contacted you or Rocky maybe to tell you if Kim..." she trailed off, unable to say the two words 'was dead' in front of her son, who looked as though his whole life had been torn apart.  
  
"Why did she keep it from everyone that she had cancer?" Tommy asked. "I would have been there for her, we all would have been."   
  
"Maybe she didn't want your pity," Janice suggested, looking up from the pages of the address book. "I've worked with cancer patients before, and they can become very self-defensive about their condition. Or maybe she didn't want to tell you because she thought she'd get better."  
  
At these words from his mother Tommy buried his head in his shoulders, resting on the cool surface of the kitchen table. Janice abandoned the address book and crossed the room to give him a sympatheitc motherly hug. She had always cared more for Kim that she had for Kat, and the news of her...situation was also affecting her deeply.  
  
She took a deep breath, and dialed the number of a phone in Florida. After five rings which seemed to last a lifetime, it was picked up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
It was Kimberly's mother. Surely they'd only call Caroline in if... Janice pushed away her negative thoughts and said,  
  
"Caroline, it's Janice Oliver, Tommy's mother."  
  
There was the audible sound of a sigh on the other end of the line. "Oh Jan, thank god, I couldn't find your number anywhere."  
  
"Tommy got a letter from Kim..." Janice said delicately.  
  
"She's alive, but barely." Caroline said. "I'm just so glad I walked in when I did, but I don't think she sees it that way."  
  
Janice mouthed the words 'She's alive' to Tommy, who looked as shellshocked as she felt. "How bad is the cancer?"  
  
"It's leukaemia, and I'm not denying that she's been to hell and back with it, although doctors are telling me that she was getting better before she did this. I think she was just petrified at the though of becoming helpless..." Caroline's voice trailed off, and Janice was similarly choked with emotion.  
  
"Would it make things any better if Tommy and I came to Miami?" Tommy's head suddenly snapped up at Janice's request, but she waved him away impatiently, waiting for an answer at the other end of the line.  
  
"I don't know," Caroline said hesitantly. "She's going to start some new treatment soon, now that all the effects from her overdose have calmed down, but I do think she'd appreciate some familiar faces other than family."  
  
"Why did she not tell anyone?" Janice asked.  
  
"I have no idea how my daughter's mind works, even more so after this," Caroline said. "Maybe she thought she'd get better quickly...she didn't even tell me till she'd known for three months."  
  
"I'll see what I can do about getting us on a flight this weekend," Janice said. "Which hospital is she in?"  
  
"Miami City, but if you ring me when your flight is confirmed then I'd be more than happy to come and pick you up from the airport. It'll save you cab fare," Caroline said. "Just leave a message once you know and I'll call yuo back, I have to be back at the hospital soon."  
  
"Okay then, that's really kind of you," Janice said and after polite goodbyes they each hung up their end of the line.  
  
"Are we going to Florida," Tommy said, "and how on Earth is she still alive?"  
  
"Yes we are, and I don't know," Janice mused. "Caroline found her in time and got her to the hospital. The doctors are going to start her on new treatement and see how it goes from there."  
  
"What am I going to say to her?" Tommy asked, his momentary happy bubble suddenly burst. "I mean, she declared her love for me thinking we'd never see each other again, and there I will be turning up on her doorstep."  
  
"Well, do you love her?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Tommy all but yelled. "Why would I have broken up with Kat if she hadn't figured out for me that she was just a subsitute for Kim?"  
  
"Well then, tell her that," his mother suggested, drawing Tommy into another protective hug. "From what she wrote, she's hardly going to turn you down."  
  
"Yeah, but...you know, what about the cancer?" Tommy said haltingly. "I won't know what to say to her about it when we go there, and it'll look so awkward."  
  
"Don't ask her about it unless she's the one to bring it up," Janice advised, picking up the yellow pages to look for a number to get an aeroplane flight. "Remember that she wasn't expecting to see you again either. She thought that about this time they'd be planning her funeral."  
  
"You always did have a way with words," Tommy remarked with irony. "What's Dad going to say about all this?"  
  
"Your father is working this weekend, so we wouldn't be seeing a lot of him anyway." Janice started talking to the person on the other end of the phone, and Tommy returned his head to its perch on his arms.  
  
What was he supposed to tell all Kim's friends still in Angel Grove? Rocky and Adam were still in the city, and Aisha, Jason, Zack and Trini were rumoured to be returning soon. Would Kim want them to know about her illness? He was pretty sure that she wouldn't want the suicide attempt broadcast to the world, but the issue of a long term illness was another thing entirely.  
  
He just wished he knew what he was going to say to the girl he'd lost his heart to all those years ago and had never got it back.  
  
***  
  
"Tommy, you've been impossible all week," Janice compained as they stepped off the plane. "Did you tell Rocky and Adam where we are this weekend?"  
  
"No, I just said we were going out of town," Tommy said. "I didn't know how much Kim wants people to know."  
  
"That's a good point," Janice said as they made their way through the maze of corridors that made up a main part of Miami's airport. "Never mind that now though, Caroline said she'd meet us at the gate."  
  
Sure enough, Caroline Barriez was standing at the gate to meet the pair. Her confident and competent facade remained in the way that she dressed, but dark bags had developed under her eyes that couldn't eb covered with foundation or concealer.  
  
"Janice, Tommy, how was your flight?" she asked warmly.  
  
"It was fine thanks Caroline," Janice said, giving her friend a hug. "How are you holding up?"  
  
Kim's mother rolled her eyes. "I don't want to sound as though I rely on Christophe for everything, but I'll be glad when I get to see him again. KIm's dad and brother have been here a lot, but I haven't seen Chris in over three months."  
  
"Is Kim okay?" Tommy asked. He wanted to find out as much as he could before they reached the hospital, and also so he didn't have to ask Kim that much.  
  
"She's been on the new medication for a couple days now, and we won't know whether it's actually going to do any good for a couple of weeks. She knows that I'm coming here to pick you guys up, and she seems a lot more positive about survival than she did before all this happened." Caroline sighed and unlocked the doors to her rental car. "Then again, I never thought she was so depressed as to warrant a suicide attempt, so who am I to judge?"  
  
The twenty minute journey was silent from then on, apart from Caroline pointing out the street on which Kim lived, and a few other places of merit. After what seemed like twenty hours to Tommy, the car pulled into a parking space opposite the main building of the hospital.  
  
"I hope that she's awake, the new medicine has been making her feel drowsy during the day," Caroline told them as the mother-son pairing followed her into the hospital.  
  
"Us being here won't tire her out too much will it?" Janice aske anxiously.  
  
"She's been asleep all morning, she could do with seeing the light of day for a change," Caroline said. "She should be out of here in a week, and then she'll have to learn to start taking care of herself again."  
  
The hospital was a pattern of untrackable corridors, lifts and doors.  
  
"How do you manage to find your way around here?" Tommy wondered out loud. Caroline laughed, and said,  
  
"When I first came here I ended up in a ward filled with seventy year olds. They wouldn't let me leave for half an hour!"  
  
The light relief did a lot to help calm the nerves of all three of them. Caroline finally called a halt to the procession in front of a door marked 4114. Janice's trained nurse eyes took in the details of Kim's medical chart which was displayed by the door. Kim was on three daily doses of medicine that would hopefully kill infected cells, as well as a lot of painkillers. The barely legible doctor's notes told Janice that Kim's condition was markedly improving day by day, and she would hopefully be dispatched home within the next fortnight.  
  
"Hi honey," Caroline said to her daughter as she opened the door and led Janice and Tommy into the room.  
  
Like her mother, the external effects of her trauma looked as though they were beginning to show. Kim's hair had been cut to just below her ears, and her cheekbones were alomost frighteningly prominent. As Kim moved the portable table over her bed so she could sit up easily, both Janice and Tommy noticed that she had lost at least 15 pounds in weight, and her trademark smile now held all the repressed pain that she was going through, but still it was there.  
  
"Hey, did you see Dr. Rutland on your way up here?" she asked. "He was looking for you."  
  
"That doctor wants to have a meeting with me about having a meeting half the time," Caroline grumbled. "What's it about this time?"  
  
Kim shrugged her shoulders and played with the thin blanket that covered her legs. "I don't know, he didn't say."  
  
"Well Jan, what do you say we go find Dr Rutland and then get a coffee in the cafeteria?"  
  
"That would be good," Janice admitted. "The aeroplane coffee tasted like dishwater."  
  
So, the two older women left the tiny hospital room, leaving an ex-couple together who hadn't seen each other for two years.  
  
What were they supposed to do now? 


	3. Chapter 3: MOving On

Telephone Call  
  
Summary: Hopefully this will be the last chapter. She says.  
  
Rating and Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Distribution: Please ask before taking, but I do like publicity.  
  
A/N & Thank You's: Sorry this has taken longer than normal, but exams have been really really tough. Now I have just the one left so I have more time to tinker on the keyboard. Wait for the influx after they're all done!  
  
*Special Request* Please please please. Anyone who feels an urgent need to help me on the sequel to my story 'Unavoidable Secrets' e-mail me because I can't even think of a title. You will get credit I promise.  
  
  
"I don't know what to say," Tommy admitted after a few moments of silence. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better," Kim said, looking up to meet his eyes. She paused for a moment before saying haltingly, "I think...I think that day I was tired of living. It wasn't living, it was survival, and I honestly wanted to die. I'm sorry that I sent the letter."  
  
"Did you mean what you said in it?" he asked, not leaving her gaze.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then don't apologize. You can't help the way you feel about...what's happened."  
  
Kim sighed softly and laid her head back on the pillows. "When did you get it?"  
  
"Tuesday. When did you send it?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"So you've been in here for over a week?" Tommy asked. The room was barely bigger than a cupboard, and there weren't many of Kim's personal belongings around.  
  
"It's not the first time though, is it?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper, and again Kim returned to the seemingly fascinating pastime of playing with her blanket. "I've been in here for almost two months before now."   
  
Tommy looked at her, and couldn't hold back any longer. Although he had promised not to ask her why she had kept her condition a secret from all her friends, this was too awkward. At least if he knew then maybe they could put the past behind them, and then... who knew?  
  
"Look, I said to myself that I wouldn't say anything, but-" Kim cut him off and said,  
  
"You want to know why I didn't tell you."  
  
Tommy stared at her in amazement. Even after all this time she still knew what he was thinking? He pushed the thought out of his mind, and said, "Well, yeah."  
  
"I guess my mom told you I didn't tell her for three months." Tommy nodded and she continued. "It wasn't just because I wanted to get through this by myself, although that was a pretty big part of it. When I was first diagnosed the doctors told me that they'd caught it in time, and I should be in remission after three months. I already knew when I came down to see you at Christmas, they told me in late November."  
  
"You spent two weeks in Angel Grove and didn't tell anyone?" Tommy asked disbelievingly. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"  
  
Kim ignored the question, and continued. "After three months went by and they said that all the medication I was on wasn't working as well as they thought it would, I had to tell my mother. And you have no idea how much I wanted to tell you, but I knew where it would lead."  
  
"I don't get you," Tommy said. He could understand why Kim didn't want to tell her mother, who had been in a different continent for most of the time Kim had been in Angel Grove at the Christmas time. But she had spent practically all of her time back in California with him and the others, and as far as he knew none of them suspected a thing.  
  
"I knew that you would give up everything for me, even though I would have wanted you to stay in California. I never doubted for a minute that you loved me, but you had to have a life as well, and I didn't want you wasted here taking care of your invalid girlfriend, who used to be normal once upon a time."  
  
"I wouldn't have been wasted here," Tommy told her quietly. "I would have been taking care of the one person who meant anything to me."  
  
"And in the meantime, the world is destructed because you're not there to save it," Kim almost whispered. She took a long drink of water, whether for a genuine thirst or to buy herself some time Tommy did not know. "I think I was lucky that I wasn't that sick when the whole Murianthius thing happened, otherwise who knows where that would have led."  
  
"You had your chance to tell me then," he reminded her. Kim juts laughed and said,  
  
"You were in the tournament, and the rest fo the time you were surgically attached to Kat. I was not about to be the jealous ex-girlfriend breaking you two up, no matter how much I may have wanted you to."  
  
Tommy had to admit that Kim had a point there. She had only been around once after the tournament, and then she had been almost silent. She had said that she'd see them all the next day, but when they went to the meetingplace in Angel Grove Park she had never turned up. When Jason rang the hotel where they were staying, the receptionist had told him that Kim Hart had checked out three hours ago, and was apprently headed to the airport. "So that's why you left early."  
  
"I wanted to go back to Florida, no matter how much I hated it there it didn't have people who I'd known for ages who didn't know about me. Here people know."  
  
"And...are you going to stay here?" Tommy asked. Sitting in the hospital room, listening to Kim explain away her reasons for silence, he was falling in love with her all over again. No, that was wrong. The feelings he had hidden for so long were finally returning to the surface. He didn't want her to return to her own little world where no-one knew about her illness, he wanted to be near her and help get her better.  
  
"Maybe." Kim knew exactly where Tommy was going with this, and wasn't sure that she disliked it. After all, both letters she had written to him had caused him pain, so now that he knew the truth it might be an idea to go back home. Start her life again...if she got the chance. "I'll have to stay here for a couple months at least while the powers that be get my medication sorted, but after that I should be clear to get my medical records back to Angel Grove."  
  
"And if you're well again..." Tommy struggled to get the words out of his mouth...they'd been a long time coming but he had a feeling they were going to be worth it. "Do you think that we could start again?"  
  
"What about Kat?" Kim said. She didn't like having to say it, but she had meant what she said earlier. The part of a jealous ex-girlfriend did not appeal to her in the slightest.  
  
Tommy was unable to stop a grin from covering his face. "She's been in England for a while, she won a ballet scholarship."  
  
"Okay," Kim said, smiling. "Then I can't make any promises, but as soon as I can I'll be back in Angel Grove, and then we can start trying to work things out."  
  
"Start? I thought that we had worked things out already?" Tommy said. This conversation had been hard enough, did he have to go through more like these?  
  
"Yeah, like where I'm gonna live, whether I can go back to school or not?" Kim said, enjoying the relieved look that came over his face. "Why, what did you think I meant?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I thought you meant," Tommy said, taking one of her alarmingly fragile hands in his. "However, there is still the issue of what to tell the others, about you and about us."  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda hoping to avoid that issue as well," Kim grimaced. "Do you want to tell them for me? I don't know when I'll get a chance to be back in Cali, and they do deserve to know as soon as possible."  
  
"Great! I get to tell them." Tommy said. "This had better be worth it, Hart."  
  
"Oh it will, just wait until I'm not throwing up every hour on the hour and then you'll get a reward." Kim said. "You have no idea how much I want to reward you right now, but there is the slight issue of our respective mothers gossiping to my doctor outside the door, plus it's five to two and I feel sick."  
  
"Thanks for sharing."  
  
"No secrets from now on," Kim said, the frivolous look in her eyes replaced by a serious one. "I don't want to have to give you up again."  
  
Their conversation was interrupted by Caroline, Janice and Dr Rutland making their way into the room.  
  
"Okay, family only please, and it's five to two so get Kim a bucket." Dr Rutland said.  
  
"Thanks for the sensitivity there," Kim said. "How long are you guys staying in Florida?"   
  
"We fly back tomorrow," Janice said. "I have to work Monday and Tommy's off racing with his uncle."  
  
Kim's eyes widened, but she said nothing as suddenly she went green and reached for the bucket her mother was holding out to her. Janice and Tommy said their goodbyes quickly and made a sharp exit.  
  
"So, what happened?" Janice asked curiously.  
  
"She's going to come back to Angel Grove as soon as she's well enough." Tommy told his mother. "We're going to try and work things out."  
  
"That's fantastic!" Janice said. "Well I'm sure that we can drop by tomorrow before we head to the airport but Caroline said Kim would probably be too tired for us to come back today."  
  
***  
  
But when Caroline phoned Janice the next morning, she said,  
  
"Kim's had an awful night, she hardly slept at all. The medication is making her throw up even more than she has been. She feels really bad about not getting to say goodbye to you and Tommy, but the doctors have made it family only today. Could you please tell Tommy that Kim's writing a letter to him right now and she's getting me to post it for her as soon as she's done and we can find a stamp."  
  
So the two Olivers had to fly home without seeing Kim again. The flight home was almost as silent as the one that they had taken across, Tommy worried about how Kim had suddenly become worse, and Janice asleep.  
  
***  
  
(Two months later)  
  
Dear Tommy,  
From what I've heard I've written the two worst letters you've ever had to read, and the best, so I thought I'd make this the second best. Who knows, this may even overtake the one you got from me two days after you arrived home.  
  
I'm a lot better than I have been over the last couple of weeks, the rash I had has gone down and I'm sleeping well again you'll be pleased to know. This means you won't be getting any more calls at 5 am because I get confused about the time difference and think it's only 10 pm there.  
  
Even though I'm better, I'm still lazy and can't be bothered to write a letter to the rest of the guys hanging about in Angel Grove. Please tell them thanks for the flowers that I got on Thursday, it cheered me up a lot.  
  
My mom went home yesterday, the doctors said that there was no need for her anymore. My dad and Jordan are still here, but they are leaving as soon as...  
  
I GO HOME!!! Yea, my medical records are winging their way across the continent as I write, and I should be free from here in about a week. I just need maybe another week to finish what Dad and Jordan haven't done in my apartment (read:everything) and then I'll be back in California, and this time I don't intend to leave.  
  
I just want to tell you thank you for everything you've done for me in the past two months, and I still feel so guilty that I never got a chance to say goodbye when you and your mom left to go home. (I don't think you'd have liked to see me throw up, but the thought is there.) You've always been just a phone call away whenever I feel depressed or lonely, and I really feel as though I don't deserve it after what I did to you over the last two years. I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have someone like you watching over me every day.  
  
AAHH!!! Ego Kim has been so busy moping and bragging about her cuurent predicaments she forgot to say a huge CONGRATULATIONS on placing in the latest race. I knew you could do it!!   
  
And now I have to go, because Jordan is going to go and post this for me in the reception mailbox. So, I'll hopefully see you in about two weeks, and then we can start moving on with our lives.  
  
Love you,  
Kim   
  
Tommy folded up the letter and smiled. It definitely ranked up there as the best letter he'd had from Kim, and not only because she was coming home.   
  
During the two weeks when the doctors had feared she was coming out of remission, Tommy had threatened to quit his racing career to go back to Florida and see her. It had taken a two hour phone call from Kim at 3 am to persuade him to take his anger out on the road, and it had resulted in him placing third in the Stone Canyon Classic.  
  
Today he had the day off from racing, and he hadn't gotten up til 2pm. Since then he had just been lazing around, trying to work out when Kim would be home and how many hours/minutes/seconds it would eb till she arrived.  
  
His daydreamings were rudely interrupted by an insistent knocking on the door, followed by someone leaning on the doorbell for what seemed like an age. Mumbling something under his breath, Tommy got up from his comfortable seat on the couch, walked to the front door and opened it.  
  
"Aren't you going to let me in?" Kim said, leaning on the doorjamb. A car behind her pulled away, and she turned to wave as it did so.   
  
"I-- What...the letter?" Tommy finally managed to sputter out as he reached over to give Kim a hug that nearly cracked her ribs wide open.  
  
"I wrote it the day before we left...good surprise or nasty surprise?"  
  
"Nasty surprise. Go away and come back in two weeks," Tommy said, and then gave her a long kiss. "I thought you said there weren't going to be any more secrets in this relationship?"  
  
"I have to keep you on your toes somehow, don't I?"   
  
A/N: Yay, finished!!!!   



End file.
